Funds are requested for the CFAR Developmental Core to complement the Institute's commitment to establish a major program in AIDS research. Although the objectives of the initial commitment have been attained during the current project period, DFCI plans to continue its commitment and expand the program further during the next project period. The availability of a newly-constructed research building in mid-1997 will not only provide space for new AIDS investigators but also will provide the opportunity for current CFAR members to extend their AIDS research efforts as existing space constraints are relieved. To take full advantage of the availability of the additional laboratory space and resource facilities, Developmental Funds will be utilized to enhance the CFAR research program by providing support for New Investigators to develop AIDS-related research activities, for Pilot Projects to exploit innovative ideas and technology for AIDS research, and for addressing Evolving Research Opportunities in AIDS. The CFAR Director and the CFAR Executive Committee, comprised core Directors and established AIDS investigators, will control the allocation of funds for these purposes using the effective review process which was established during the current project period. It is anticipated that a New Investigator, four Pilot Projects, and two Evolving Opportunities will be supported annually with these funds.